


I'm Here For You

by dhamphir



Series: Schmoop Bingo [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana knows just how to make Jess feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Files. C.C. and 1013 Productions do. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Jess Morgan is mine.  
> A/N1: Written for Schmoop Bingo. Prompt: greeting card.  
> A/N2: While this takes place in the Weak in the Knees universe, it is not part of the series.

Dana watched as Jess packed her bag. “The Director hasn’t sent you on a case in a while,” she observed.

“I know. I’ve gotten kind of spoiled teaching at the academy – weekends off, regular hours, home every night.”

“And I’ve gotten spoiled having you home every night.”

Jess stopped packing and turned to where Dana sat on the side of the bed. She gently took Dana’s face in her hands and looked down into her blue eyes. “I wouldn’t go if wasn’t a bad one. I’d much rather stay here with you.”

“I know. But you’re the best profiler in the Bureau and the Director wouldn’t be sending you if it wasn’t a bad one. Just remember that I’m here for you if you need me; it doesn’t matter what time it is.”

Jess bent down and they kissed. Their kiss threatened to turn into more, but Jess reluctantly pulled back. “I wish I had more time, but…”

“But they’re going to be here to pick you up in just a few minutes.”

“Yeah.”

There was a knock on the front door just as Jess finished packing and zipped her bag shut.

“Can you get that, Dana? I have to use the bathroom before I go,” Jess said on the way into the bathroom.

“Sure.” Dana carried Jess’s bag out to the living room. Before answering the door she unzipped one of the side pockets on Jess’s bag and slipped something inside before closing it back up. She then answered the door.

“Ma’am? Is Special Agent Morgan here?” the nervous looking young man asked.

“Come in. She’ll be right out.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She wondered if the Bureau had lowered its minimum age requirements, or if she was just getting old. She couldn’t remember ever being that young. Dana smiled to herself in amusement as he practically came to attention when Jess entered the room.

“Agent Morgan? Ma’am, I’m Agent Lowry; AD Spencer sent me to pick you up and drive you to Quantico. There’s a helicopter waiting for you, ma’am.”

“Alright. And you can drop the ma’am. Agent Morgan is just fine.” She turned to Dana. “I’ll call when I get a chance.”

“Be careful.”

“I will.”

Agent Lowry practically lurched for Jess’s bag as she reached for it. “I’ll get that, ma’am– I mean, Agent Morgan.”

The two women exchanged a quick look of amusement as Jess left. Dana closed the apartment door, placing her palm against it for a few moments. “Stay safe, Jess. I love you,” she whispered.

~~~

Jess was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Once she’s arrived in Columbia, SC she was on the go for more than 72 hours. She hadn’t even had a chance to call Dana. She dragged herself into her hotel room. She tossed her bag on the bed and started for the bathroom, stripping on the way. A shower to sluice away three days' worth of grime helped her feel more human, if not more awake.

She collapsed onto the bed and sleepily closed her eyes.

Jess awoke with a start only three short hours later, the grisly details of the crime scenes invading her slumber. She stood and went into the bathroom to get a glass of water. When she returned she sat on the side of the bed and picked up her cell phone. The battery was dead so she dug around in her bag for the charger. When she didn’t find it in the usual place, she started to panic a little. Fortunately, she found it in one of the other pockets… along with an envelope addressed to her.

She plugged in her charger and phone before opening the envelope. She pulled out a card with heart on the front of it. Opening it, she read the words that had been written in Dana’s hand.

 

_Jess, I’ll always be here for you._

_The sound of your voice is music to my ear_   
_So soft, sweet, and clear_   
_The kiss from your lips words cannot explain_   
_It takes away my worries and my pain_   
_The caress of your hand sends shivers down my spine_   
_Every day I thank God that your mine._   
_The sight of your lovely face takes away all my fears_   
_You're the one I want to love throughout the years_   
_For an eternity I want to spend in your arms_   
_Everyday graced by your beauty and your charms._   
_\- David Norman Meece_

_I love you,  
Dana_

 

Jess reached up and brushed away the tears that were slowly trailing down her cheeks. Despite the late hour she picked up her phone and dialed.

“Scully.”

“Dana, it’s me. Sorry to wake you up.”

“No, no. I told you it didn’t matter what time you called.” She paused for a moment. “Are you okay, Jess?”

“I am now. I just found your card. It was just what I needed after these last three days.”

FIN


End file.
